Slaying Forks: Bella's Becoming
by Spike Xander's Drink
Summary: In 2003 an awakening occurred. Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg where the ones that brought it to happen. The affects wher felt in several girls including Bella Swan. Full sumarry inside. TAKING A BREAK!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Characters and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters are the property of Joss Wendon and Stephanie Meyers any one else associated with it. The only thing that I own Is the Fifth season of Angel and quite a few Buffy comics. I also no way intend to make money of this FAN-fiction, because as I stated before the ideas and characters are not mine. Also any song that might sneak it's way in here is owned by respectable artists and I no way claim a single one is mine. Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note: **This is a fandom pairing I have failed at multiple times. But I refuse to give up. The reason I have failed is because I have, in my mind, failed to portray the characters. The only reason I am going to try again is because I realized that being a fan fiction author gives me a right to let loose Joss's and Stephanie Meyers characters and create my own out of theirs. However I will try and keep them pretty close to the quick witted characters create by these two amazing people. Any advice would be appreciated and I thank you for your time. By the way I posted this on both the BTVS archive and the Twilight archive because few go to the crossover section.

**Summary: **In 2003 an awakening occurred. Buffy Summer's, Faith Lehane, Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Robin Wood, and Willow Rosenberg where the ones that brought it to happen. The affects spread through the world and simultaneously girls awoke to the abilities of the Slayer. These girls included a miss Isabella Swan in Phoenix. After a year of fighting monsters, vampires, and a number of other creatures She walked away. Four years later she was able to get even farther away. She didn't expect to fall in love with a vampire and she certainly did not expect her past to come haunt her while she was in the middle of planning her wedding with her vampire fiancé's adoptive sister.

.o0o.

It was a warm Saturday. Sunny. Which meant the Cullens had to stay inside and say they would be going camping. So would Bella thanks to Alice. Alice would rarely leave Bella to peace now that Bella and Edward had her planning their wedding. She foresaw the nice change and easily persuaded Charlie to let Bella go 'camping' with the family. Alice often did that now, sending a few smiles at Charlie she would daze him until he dumbly agreed to let Bella stay the night or weekend. Even though Bella knew she would only have a long weekend with planning what three colors (which knowing Alice would end up being 'what twenty shade of what three colors do you want to use?) and another round of the vampires watching as Bella stuffed herself with multiple flavors of wedding cakes to try and decide which one they should serve the guests.

Naturally This was exactly what happened although they did decide on a simple silver color that sparkled like Bella's eyes in the sun as Edward described it. They also decide that after the wedding Bella would change into a beige and silver evening dress to dance. Bella had finally narrowed down out of the 100 flavors of cake (which was no exaggeration) to only twenty and would be tasting them all again next weekend.

Bella, oddly enough, wanted Rose to be her made of honor, in order to make up for Rosalie missing out on her life. She asked Rose if the could take alone, preferably out of hearing range of the other vampires. Rose snorted but picked up Bella and started to walk towards a window. Bella quickly looked back at Alice for confirmation who nodded getting a strange look from Edward as he must have been hearing her adding impossible numbers in her head. Rose jumped out the window and within mere seconds the two where very far away from the house.

"Well?" Rose sneered at Bella as she set her down, none to lightly mind you.

"Rosalie, I-I am so sorry. I know you are angry with me for choosing the life of a vampire. And every since that night you told me your story I just haven't…" Bella breath hitched, "I haven't thought of you without thinking it. I keep dreaming about the life you would have lived. And I was hoping, I guess, to, I don't know, give you a taste of it. I want you to know that if I had a chance I would kill those assholes that cause your change. But because I can't do that I want to make you my made of honor and not just for my wedding, but until I'm turned."

"Bella, what makes you think in the end I wont just end up hurting?" Rose's eyes softened a bit.

"Because your you. A strong-no the strongest person I have ever known. And it wasn't fair I want you to help me experience my human life. I need you to because-because it wasn't fair." Bella started to sob. "It wasn't fair-"

"Shh." Rose was holding Bella and the two sunk to the ground. "Bella, thank you. And yes. Yes."

The two smiled at each other. "I really can't wait till you're my sister." Rose said

"Maybe you can teach me something about trucks?" Bella asked ruing Edward and Emmet's destruction of her ford beauty.

"Sounds like fun." The two walked a little ways back towards the house than Rose picked Bella up and ran them home, knowing full well it would be dark before they made it home if she didn't.

When the two walked in they where laughing about getting revenge on the two that 'destroyed' Bella's truck. Every one gave them odd looks. Knowing that it would make Edward's jaw drop as well as everyone else's the pair decided to talk to each other while Rose thought hard about The newest cars on the market.

"So Bella, where are we going to shop for your dress?" Rose asked

"Milan? Maybe Paris. But I am worried about the undergarments," she sent a wink to Emmet, "You're the made of honor where should we get those?"

"Maybe London? Oxford Street." Rose said thinking. Suddenly Alice, Bella and Rose laughed hard as the jaws of all the others in the room hit the floor. Bella suddenly got a large cramp in her stomach. And fell to her knees.

"Shit." She cussed as the pain hit her unexpectedly.

"Bella!" All the vampires where by her in a second.

"What's wrong. Do we need to go to the emergency room?" Edward asked staring at her.

"I'm sure if it was that bad Carlisle could fix me up." Bella stood waving off the concern. As soon as she stood completely erect she gasped in pain again. And fell.

"Bella. Weren't you on your period last week?" Edward asked confused

"Yeah. Why do-" Bella's eyes went wide, "Shit."

The vampires where distracted by a high scream. The group, including Bella ran out of the house and a short distance into the woods. In the evening light they could see a girl around the age of fourteen being chased by a creature that looked human except it had a face that screwed up around the brow. It had yellow eyes and long fangs nearly an inch long. The girl was wearing a outfit that consisted of large fur lined boots a brown skirt and white tank top, white leggings and a jean jacket. She was clutching brown purse.

Edward was the first to move forward, Jasper second. Both sensed the creature's will and the child's fear. The girl meant Bella's eyes and begged. "Please, help. Please."

Edward and Jasper attacked the creature which didn't notice the two because it was focused on it's task. Jasper easily knocked it back. Neither Edward nor Jasper expected the creature to have as much strength as them. It easily threw the two back. And lunged towards the girl. Every one knew that this creature, whatever it was only toying with the girl moments before.

The girl screamed. The rest of the Cullens where determined to save the girl. They fought the creature off the girl but still had difficulty. Suddenly the wolves of La Push came out of no where. Sam cocked his head at Edward and he nodded. "The wolves will help us!"

Even with the two groups of supernatural creatures the other beast still matched them. Finally it hissed.

"You annoying pests should be on my side!" He hit Rose, sending her crashing into Jacob and Leah. The group hit a tree and Rose actually cried out in pain.

"Enough!" Bella screamed.

Every one stopped and looked at Bella. The sight of her was breath taking, she looked like a warrior. The wind had picked up and blew her hair around her face. Her jacket was unzipped showing of her black tank top and her dark jeans hugged her curves in an odd way that made it look like armor.

Bella walked forward and picked up a piece of wood. She stormed up to the beast and Edward yelled.

"Bella stop! It'll kill you!" Bella smirked

"Oh I would like to see him try." The demon sent a punch to her face which she easily caught. The creatures eyes went wide.

"Oh yeah." Bella laughed at its face. She kicked him in his exposed side.

"Well. I didn't even sense it on you." He pulled back and cocked his head.

"Well, this lot pretty much keeps it masked." Bella gestured behind her. The creature lunged at Bella who easily dodged. She turned as did he. Expecting to hit her easily, but she simply sent a round house kick to his jaw. The two started a dance of death, both landed some pretty good hits and kicks. The beast sent Bella into a tree. Bella stood after about five seconds.

"Wow. I am so out of shape for this." Bella picked up her wooden weapon. She flung it with amazing speed towards the demon it hit with deadly accuracy and hit its chest, through the sternum and straight into it's heart the creature turned to dust and Bella walked up to the girl.

"Where there anymore like him?" She asked the girl, the girl looked up frightened.

"What the hell are you?" She screeched, "Some kind of demon?"

Bella put her head down. Then looked the girl in the eye. "Yeah. But remember this demon just saved your life." She hissed then turned away.

"Bella…" It was Alice that stepped forward. "We can't leave her here."

"Sure we can." Bella's demeanor was harsh and icy, "After all if another one comes along to get her, we wont have to worry about her spilling our secrets."

"Bella?" Edward was unsure.

Bella looked at him. Sighing she turned back. "This is why I stopped." She mumbled as she walked towards the girl. "Listen." She crouched down. "You can't tell anyone about what we just did. We will get poked at and prodded, maybe even get put on the bad side of a witch hunt. Now. We should get you somewhere safe. Are you hungry?" The girl nodded hesitantly.

"Alright. Follow me."

"Um…Miss-"

"Bella."

"Sorry for freaking out. It's just my mom and I just moved to Forks and I went out for a hike, next thing I know, this man comes along and says he loves virgin blood. It always tasted good to him. A-and then he started to bite me, I hit him with my purse. It had my canteen and a bit of food in it and I ran…he chased me. I went home first and-and my mom. S-she was on the floor. Her neck was, snapped," the girl sobbed, "And-and, her, oh god her leg was-"

"Shh." Bella grabbed the girl in a bear hug. "Hush. Your tired, sleep until we give you food."

The girl relaxed as if Bella's permission to be week and sleep was what she needed in order to lapse into unconsciousness. Bella picked up the girl bridal style as if she was nothing.

"If you want an explanation lets go to the Cullens it is close and they have food for her. She needs a bed to sleep in as well." Bella walked without looking at the Cullens or the La Push wolves. The shell shocked group stood for about five seconds staring at each other in wonder than slowly followed the human that only and hour ago they all thought was a _normal _human.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Characters and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters are the property of Joss Wendon and Stephanie Meyers any one else associated with it. The only thing that I own Is the Fifth season of Angel and quite a few Buffy comics. I also no way intend to make money of this FAN-fiction, because as I stated before the ideas and characters are not mine. Also any song that might sneak it's way in here is owned by respectable artists and I no way claim a single one is mine. Thank you for your time.

**Summary: **In 2003 an awakening occurred. Buffy Summer's, Faith Lehane, Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Robin Wood, and Willow Rosenberg where the ones that brought it to happen. The affects spread through the world and simultaneously girls awoke to the abilities of the Slayer. These girls included a miss Isabella Swan in Phoenix. After a year of fighting monsters, vampires, and a number of other creatures She walked away. Four years later she was able to get even farther away. She didn't expect to fall in love with a vampire and she certainly did not expect her past to come haunt her while she was in the middle of planning her wedding with her vampire fiancé's adoptive sister.

.o0o.

"I was twelve when it happened." Bella stated as she stroked the young girls hair who grew attached to her for some odd reason. "I didn't realize it. This boy, he was hitting on me for about a week. Finally he asked me out and I said no. For the next week he called me names. He said things like, 'yeah last week at the party she sucked me off' I wanted it to stop. Finally the last draw came the day I felt a rush of power. It was odd. One second I wanted out of my life and the next I felt strong. He decided to group me to prove how much of a slut I was to every one around. I turned and flipped him and pinned him to the ground with easy with my newfound strength. I told him if he every touched me again I'd kill him.

"Well the teachers must have believed it because I was suddenly in the principals office with my mom, his mom and him. They had asked me first why I flipped him and why I threatened to kill the brat. I told them what happened. And he was suspended. A few days later we got a new guidance councilor. Her name was Buffy Summers. She called me into her office and smiled at me. I was scared not sure why I was there. She asked me if I was cool with her calling me by my first name. I said yes, thinking that it was odd that a teacher would have to ask that. She said she heard about what I did last week and said I did a good job and if it every happened again to kick the boys ass. I thanked her calling her Miss Summers. But she smiled."

.o0o.

"_Call me Buffy." She flicked her blond hair over her head and smiled, "You know. I am thinking of starting up my own school. A school for gifted girls. Girls like you. No boys allowed. No parents either. Like a secret club."_

_I smiled, I hadn't every been popular enough to be invited to a secret club. I was always a loner, doing my homework and talking to the few friends I had that where outcasts like me._

"_But at a school you learn." I pointed out. "At a secret club your supposed to watch Johnny Depth movies and cheesy Kong-fu movies."_

"_Ha-ha. Yes, your right." She smiled, "Bella," she sound like a kid, she sounded like me, "can I ask you a question?"_

"_Um, yeah." I was unsure at first._

"_Have you been able to do things you shouldn't? Like Superwoman things?" Buffy asked sounding like a teenager._

"_H-how did you know?" I was shocked._

"_Would you like to meet girls that can do what you can?" She asked ignoring my question. I nodded enthusiastically. "Alright. Show this letter to your mom tonight and tell her to call me. I want to discuss your future with her. Also if you get her to do this I will explain to you how I know and show you what we can do.""We?" I asked_

"_Me and the other girls like you." Buffy said, "Now I think math is over go back to class now." She handed me the envelope. Then stood and turned to go back to her chair. I stood up dumbly and walked out the door and into the main office._

"_Do you need a pass?" Asked the receptionist._

"_Yeah, please." I said as my mind traveled about a million miles away. The woman gave me a pass. And I walked back to class. At the end of the day I excitedly ran the ten blocks to my house and opened the door. Even though my mom wouldn't be home from work for another hour I started dinner. I made Renee's favorite. My Lasagna. I knew she loved it. I prepared it in less than ten minutes. I opened the bottom oven then set in the Lasagna. I got to work and made a salad and some home made garlic bread from a loaf I baked on Sunday. I set the table and got out a wine glass for mom. I put the letter on her plate it said in messy script 'Miss Swan' then. Moved to place the salad on the table and to start toasting the garlic bread in the top oven._

_My mom came in the front door. "Oh Bella is that your lasagna I smell?" She said excitedly, "Oh, how did I get bless with such a wonderful baby girl?"_

_She walked into the kitchen just as I pulled out the garlic bread and placed it in the bread basket._

"_Hi, mama." I called her that to soften her up, a trick I learned from my friend Lizabeth, "I just need to pull out the lasagna and we can eat!" I did and then I filled her wine glass with some of the boxed wine in the fridge. We sat down to eat and she looked at the letter then raised her eyebrows and looked at me._

"_Are you in trouble at school?" She asked_

"_No!" I huffed _

_She opened the letter and read through it, once, twice, fourteen times. "She wants to give you a full scholarship to a private school for girls and Extend their college program to you as well!" She squealed in delight. "Oh Bella you have a future! You wont end up like me!" She hugged me then looked back at the letter, finally noticing the P.S. at the bottom. "Oh she says I can call her now to set up a day. Oh Bella, this is a good chance for you!"_

_I beamed at her than dished her a heaping helping of the lasagna and two pieces of bread and A portion of the salad._

_She looked at me an eyebrow raised. "You little Suck up."_

_I beamed at her and then dug into my meal._

.o0o.

"When Saturday rolled around my mother and I meant with Buffy at our house. We easily convinced my mom to transfer me out of my public school and into Buffy's. Buffy said that many girls their where gifted enough to not have to worry about payment. The school had a rich alumni that created enough types of scholarships for the girls.

"Buffy and I packed my stuff and on Sunday night I was moved just outside the city limits to a large mansion. Buffy took me in and I was greeted by several girls a my age and older. A red headed woman came out of the crowd of girls, followed by three brunets, And three men."

"I asked Buffy why the men where they and she smiled."

.o0o.

"_Oh, I forgot. A girl only club, well see the thing is, Those three have spent so much time here that I doubt they can tell their vagina from their penis. We have another pet male upstairs." Buffy's harsh language made me giggle because at my age any one saying vagina and penis caused kids to laugh their asses off._

"_Buffy. Language." The red headed woman scolded she knelt down and smiled at me, "I'm Willow." she said, "Resident witch."_

"_You're a witch?" My eyes bugged out, "Cool. Is that what we are Buffy?" I turned to look at her, "Are we witches?"_

"_No." Another Brunette said, "We aren't witches. We're slayers. By the way, I'm Faith."_

"_Slayers." I was confused, "What are slayers?"_

"_We are heroes. We save people from vampire, demons and other bad things. But you should rest for now." Buffy said, "Dawn is my little sister. She'll take you to your room and in the morning we'll tell you all about it."_

.o0o.

"_Into every generation a girl is born. One girl in all the world with the skill and power to fight the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. She is the Slayer." Giles wiped his glass then put them back on, "But that all changed a week or so ago. We were fighting the First. The evil before evil, the reason we have to do what we do what we do. Buffy and Faith with us backing them were leading girls into a battle a war that is still raging. And Buffy knew that if she did it'd be suicide. So she had Willow use the power of the scythe to awaken all of you. No longer was a girl that might be a slayer, never going to become one. She would becoming one, every potential slayer would become a slayer. _

"_Buffy made a speech that day. Andrew recorded I for us."_

_I saw the T.V. And saw Buffy surrounded by a lot of girls I had seen around here. Willow and the others where there to._

.o0o.

*Buffy's Speech*

.o0o.

"After about a month Buffy and Faith took the younger girls out to try one on ones. Willow would also come in order to spot any dangers coming from behind. One of the girls got cocky. She was a good friend of mine, her name was Molly. She was a year older than me. A hard core punk, she had short pink hair. She would defend me and another girl my age. She was like and older sister. We just arrived at the cemetery when a vampire clawed it's way out of the grave.

"She yelled out, 'Call it.' and attacked it. The vampire dispatched her. I screamed and jumped forward but Buffy held me back." Bella smiled a sad smile at the memory of Molly.

.o0o.

"_Bella, stop it!" Buffy ordered_

"_No!" I elbowed her in the stomach and grabbed her stake. It was easy for me to take out the vampire. That night I became the hunter. I left the group and for that night. I hunted until dawn. I was a slayer, the monsters where my prey now. At ten in the morning after I searched ten crypts I walked to the manor and opened the door. Every slayer stopped and stared at me. I was probably a hell of a sight. Covered in dirt and blood. I held a stake in my hand and my clothes were ripped. Buffy ran up to me with worry on her face._

"_Are you okay?" She knelt in front of me._

"_I didn't know what you meant." Me voice was raw from only screaming out as I fought demons, "But I do now. We aren't just defending ourselves. We are at war. We are going to finish these basturds."_

.o0o.

"I became famous in the demon and slayer worlds. I was called the scourge. The plague. Death." Bella breathed.

"It was a eleven months later when we went to Cleveland that I walked away. I watched the other girl that thought of Molly as a sister die."

"What happened then?" Asked the girl raising her head from Bella's legs.

"It is time for the human to be sleeping." Bella said smiling down at her.

"You're human." Pointed out Jacob."

"Exactly, so screw that." The girl said, "By the way, My name is Karrie. But anyway what happened."

"First of I am not actually all human. The first slayer was a girl only nine at the time. Three men chained her up in a cave to face a demon. The filled her with the essence of a demon. But she was untrained. Easily dispatched. So no slayer is entirely human." Bella's eyes looked far away after she started to explain what happened. "And as for what happened…well, no other slayer died that day. After we destroyed the Hellmouth, I told Buffy I was done. I walked away. Four years later and here I am."

"So you don't slay anymore." Asked Carlisle intrigued.

Bella's eyes came back and had an icy hardness about them, "No. People I loved died. I will never open myself or my loved ones to that."

"I understand." Karrie grabbed Bella's hand and swiftly let herself fall into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Characters and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters are the property of Joss Wendon and Stephanie Meyers any one else associated with it. The only thing that I own Is the Fifth season of Angel and quite a few Buffy comics. I also no way intend to make money of this FAN-fiction, because as I stated before the ideas and characters are not mine. Also any song that might sneak it's way in here is owned by respectable artists and I no way claim a single one is mine. Thank you for your time.

**Summary: **In 2003 an awakening occurred. Buffy Summer's, Faith Lehane, Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Robin Wood, and Willow Rosenberg where the ones that brought it to happen. The affects spread through the world and simultaneously girls awoke to the abilities of the Slayer. These girls included a miss Isabella Swan in Phoenix. After a year of fighting monsters, vampires, and a number of other creatures She walked away. Four years later she was able to get even farther away. She didn't expect to fall in love with a vampire and she certainly did not expect her past to come haunt her while she was in the middle of planning her wedding with her vampire fiancé's adoptive sister.

.o0o.

Bella stood outside watching the shadows of the forest move. She leaned onto the rail and put her head in her hands. She suddenly felt calmer, not as sad. She looked up into the woods and whispered.

"Thanks Jazz."

Jasper walked up next to Bella and leaned on the rail in a human manor.

"What was it like destroying that place. The Hellmouth, I mean." He looked curiously at Bella.

"Scars of war Jazz." Bella turned and pulled off her jacket followed by her tank-top. She stood in only her jeans and her bra, her back facing Jasper. Right above her bra a scar stretched from her right shoulder to the left. Bella picked her tank up and slipped it back on. "To tell you the truth though? I have no clue. The slayer took over. When I killed those demons, I wasn't there. All slayers have two people in them. The girl that makes us, well, us and the demon that slays the other demons. Sometimes that Slayer can take us over completely. We aren't there till the end."

"You feel grief." He cocked his head and looked at Bella.

Bella nodded, "Ya know, when Faith was slaying with Buffy they were fighting a few vamps off a man. As soon as they stopped the man grabbed Faith to thank them. Faith's slayer was in control though and the result was the man got a stake through the heart."

Jazz nodded encouraging her to continue.

"Andrew. He was small. Shorter than me, probably shorter than Karrie. He wanted to be a movie producer. He grabbed me when the slayer was in control as soon as she stabbed him I gained my own self back. And you know what he said. He called me a demon." Bella started to sob. Jasper was unsure what to do. He felt awkward.

"Not without reason." A new voice said stepping onto the porch. Suddenly the family of vampires and the wolves surrounded Bella.

"It's you." Bella acknowledged lightly turning towards the voice.

"Hey, Bella." A boy around sixteen or seventeen sat on the rail. "It's been a while. Not since Cleveland. How have you been."

Bella rolled her eyes at the boy then push past the vampires. "Get out of my town."

"Not your town anymore." The Boy said, "It is a Hellmouth. Showing signs of activity, now. I was sent to investigate with Vi."

"Great." Bella sighed, "Well keep your distance from me and mine. And tell Vi if she lets you die or get hurt she better prepare for a beating."

The boy cocked his head, "Still the very same Bella." He paused as did Bella, "We could use your help."

"Why not Rona?" Bella looked back annoyed.

"She's dead, Bella."

Bella turned. "What?"

"We tried to get a hold of you, but-" Bella cut off the teen.

"How."

"Drusilla."

"What? Spike's old sire?" Bella was confused.

"She got a soul. She wasn't like Darla, she needed her family. She knocked on Rona's door one night when she was living in Romania. She asked for Rona to end her. Rona tried too. But something inside Drusilla snapped. She wanted to have Spike and Angel hold her. She fought back. Buffy was visiting and was on her way to see Rona. She came to Rona's house and found the two, Rona with her neck snapped, and Drusilla whimpering in a corner.

"Buffy recognized immediately that she had a soul. After meeting Spike with his soul. She offered Drusilla a chance. Angel and Spike helped her then she went to Buffy and asked to help the slayers. Even though Angel and Spike had welcomed her with open arms. She became the official seer for the slayers. So now she is. She learned how to fight like a slayer, like Rona especially. She is still a bit crazy." The boy told the story. Bella nodded.

"She's got a soul? Of her own free will?" Bella asked the boy who nodded, "Good for her."

"Well since you wont help Vi and me, I'll be calling up Dru. I wanted to give you a chance. But yeah, heads up don't kill Dru when you see her in school. I'll point her out before school Monday morning." The boy walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Tiger." Bella called out.

"Yeah, Bells?" He looked back.

"Be careful."

The boy cracked a goofy grin, "Nah."

Bella smiled and nodded at him. With that he stepped into the woods and started to walk home. Seth shifted back immediately and started to run in the nude not even caring. The others shifted back and Edward got somewhat of a look of disgust.

"What's with Seth?" Bella asked worriedly.

"He's a faggot!" Sneered Paul, "Fucking nasty!"

Bella turned rigged, "What?"

"Yeah, I know! So fucking nasty!" Quill said.

"Bella walked off the porch and sent a kick towards Paul's stomach and then sent a roundhouse kick to Quill's face. "Get to your side of the border!" She hissed then ran the way Seth ran.

Every one was taken back.

.o0o.

"Seth?" Bella called, "It's me Bella."

"And Leah." Leah walked up to Bella. "Hey."

"Hey." With the pairs simple greeting they instantly became friends with each other.

"Seth?" Bella and Leah's hearing picked up Seth whimpering not far off.

Bella and Leah walked a little ways until they found a clearing. Seth was sitting by a large tree stump and a bolder. The pair of teenaged girls walked over to him.

"Seth." Bella put a hand on his knee which was pulled up to his chest.

He looked up. "I'm sorry. I know I am disgusting."

"No your not!" Leah said angrily, "You are fucking perfect."

"Leah's right Seth. Just because of two assholes that don't understand." Bella agreed.

"Why the sudden gay crisis anyway Seth?" Asked Leah.

"That boy, the one Bella called Tiger. He is beautiful. There was something about him that was just…amazing." Seth looked down smiling fondly.

Bella smiled, "Heads up, Seth. You might want to transfer up here to Forks, cause that boy is gay."

"Really?" Seth's face lit up.

"Yeah." Bella's face was smiling, "But Seth he grew up with slayers for the last few years be careful around him. He lives dangerously."

"How old is he? He looked almost as if he should be in college." Leah said worried.

"He grew up with slayers Leah. He has had hard times, I saved him when he was ten he helped to fight us best he could. Buffy decided to raise him as I decided to walk away. He begged me to stay. But I didn't. Anyway. Yeah, he is gay." Bella stood. "Now come on you two we'll go to the Cullens and I'll make you some food."

The group walked back to the house and laughed and joked the entire time.

When they got back to the house the three walked in seeing Jacob sitting awkwardly with the Cullens. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"He yelled at Paul and Quill and every one else after you and Leah ran to go find Seth." Rose said. "I picked up Quill and said if anyone that didn't except Seth for who he was crossed o our side, I'd kill them."

"Oh, Rose, I don't believe Bella would give you time." Jasper said knowing what Bella was feeling, "Although I must ask why."

"Tiger is gay." Bella said, "I kept contact with him until I moved here. And Jazz is right Rose, unless you want to help me rip out their spines and make hats? You would have time."

Bella asked Esme if she could use her kitchen to cook for her and the three wolves. And within fifteen minutes Bella was preparing a large meal Large enough to feed the Cullens as well, if they ate, that is. The group that need food as sustenance filled themselves to the brim. When The group stared with their mouths agape as Bella piled her food nearly a foot of her plate and did the same thing two more times.

Finally she acknowledged their stares, "Slaying makes us hungrier than Jake. No joke."

"Excuse me." Karrie came from the living room. "I couldn't sleep anymore. And I was thinking about what I am going to do, I mean now that my mom is dead?"

"Well, you already know about the supernatural." Bella said, "Carlisle, is it possible you could adopt her? Having a girl that ages with you guys might help a lot."

"Well we do have enough space, and lord knows if we want to stay here we are going to need someone that ages normally." Carlisle said, "Does any one disagree?"

All of the vampires where silent.

"Karrie is it okay with you?" Bella looked at the girl who nodded enthusiastically.

"All right. That is settled." Bella washed dishes and thought hard.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Edward stood awkwardly at the door

"Lying to you. Among other things. I am sorry Edward, I just needed to forget." Bella turned back to the sink.

"We have a dish washer you know, Bella." Edward walked a few steps forward.

Bella laughed. Then her face sobered. Since she had first uncovered her secret she was worried at Edwards response.

"Do you hate me?" Bella felt tears at her face as soon as she felt Edward's cool embrace.

"No, Bella." Edward looked at her, "I just wish you would have told me is all."

"I do to. I know it was unfair of me to not tell you and your family but…I was scared you are creatures that a few years ago I would have killed as soon as I realized you weren't human. And there was you. I fell in love with you."

"Bella that brings up a question I think we should all be around for." Edward and Bella walked back to the living room only to see every one sitting there already. The vampires look awkward and fidgety.

"Bella, you called those other things vampires." Alice stated after an awkward silence, "If that's true…" Bella's eyes widened.

"Then what are we?"

"Then what are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Characters and Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters are the property of Joss Wendon and Stephanie Meyers any one else associated with it. The only thing that I own Is the Fifth season of Angel and quite a few Buffy comics. I also no way intend to make money of this FAN-fiction, because as I stated before the ideas and characters are not mine. Also any song that might sneak it's way in here is owned by respectable artists and I no way claim a single one is mine. Thank you for your time.

**Summary: **In 2003 an awakening occurred. Buffy Summer's, Faith Lehane, Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Robin Wood, and Willow Rosenberg where the ones that brought it to happen. The affects spread through the world and simultaneously girls awoke to the abilities of the Slayer. These girls included a miss Isabella Swan in Phoenix. After a year of fighting monsters, vampires, and a number of other creatures She walked away. Four years later she was able to get even farther away. She didn't expect to fall in love with a vampire and she certainly did not expect her past to come haunt her while she was in the middle of planning her wedding with her vampire fiancé's adoptive sister.

.o0o.

Bella was running around the house talking on her cell phone.

"Kennedy is Willow there? She broke up with you?" Bella sighed, "The Alps?"

Bella hung up and made another phone call, "Hello I'm looking for a Catherina?" Bella sighed, "Yes looking for Willow? She can't talk? Well tell her to get her astral as to Forks! No I wont hold! Screw you!"

Bella hung up again after twenty phone calls then sighed. "Shit."

The group looked at her. "What is it Bella?" Edward asked

"I have to call Buffy." Bella picked up her phone then opened her bag and pulled out her clothes when she got to the bottom she pulled it out as well. She pulled out a stake, a picture of three girls and a folder. Opening the folder she grabbed a piece of paper with a phone number on it. She dialed the number then stopped breathing. Karrie went over and grabbed her hand, Bella smiled at Karrie then spoke into the phone, "Is this Buffy?"

"Hey Buffy, it's Bella, Bella Swan. I need your help, can you get Giles, Willow, Xander, and come to Forks Washington. A soon as possible please. Yes." Bella stopped talking for a while, "Yeah I'm here…Spike and Angel can come too."Bella let go of Karrie's hand and walked to the window. "In three hours? Okay. Yeah. I-I'm good. I'm getting married. Yeah you'll meet him and his family when you get here. What? Oh so your stopping to get Faith and Dawn too? Okay. Yeah. Alright. Bye."

"Four hours." Bella said, "They're on their private jet."

Bella was tense for the next three hours. She sat on the couch and didn't move at all, except for her chest rising and falling as she took breathes. No one dared touch her until Edward came forward and said, "Bella if we don't go now then we wont be able to meet them." Bella looked up.

"Your not going. Can you drive Karrie?"

"Yeah."

"You drive Edward's Volvo and I'll take the Honda." The two girls stood and grabbed the keys, "Drive fast. But safe." Ordered Bella

"Aye-aye, Cap'in." Karrie gave a mock solute.

The drive was a short one with both Karrie and Bella driving over the speed limit getting calls to slow down by Alice when she saw a cop. Bella walked into the Airport with fifteen minutes to spare. Karrie soon followed. Bella walked to the private runway.

"The Gifted Girls school is coming and I am here to meet them." She said to the security guard.

"Miss Swan, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And the girl?"

"My trainee."

"Okay go on back."

The two teens walked back and sat in a couch.

"Bella…" Karrie was hesitant, "What kind of weapons do you know how to fight with?"

"Swords. Stakes. Bows and Crossbows. And the mace." Bella answered

"What about guns?"

"No Slayer ever used guns and I doubt the ever will." Bella looked at Karrie, "But I know a place where you could learn."

"H-how'd you know?" Karrie looked down

"No one has courage enough to go through anything like you did tonight and not want some form of protection, a gun, however, will only slow vamps down." Bella explained.

"Oh. Would you though? Find me a place to…learn? And get some?" Karrie asked

"We'll have to keep it a secret from the Cullens, but yeah. I will." Bella turned as a bing came from the door to the plane opened.

"Bella!" Buffy yelled and ran over to the younger slayer who stood for a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good, Buffy." Bella pulled away, "How are you?"

"Life of a Slayer, not so much fun anymore." Buffy said, "I kind of feel empty now."

"B's right it sure aint the same anymore." Faith walked up agreeing

"Hey Faith how are you?" Bella asked hugging her fellow brunette.

"Five by five. Robin would have come but he is with our girls."

"You have kids?" Exclaimed Bella

"Yeah, two girls." Faith said smiling fondly, "Nina and Lizzie."

"Wow." The group continued to great Bella with enthusiasm. Finally Bella Introduced Karrie who had been standing awkwardly behind Bella.

"So what exactly do you need, little bit?" Spike raised an eyebrow

"Buffy why did you bring the British Bitter and his grandsire the Irish Illiterate?" Bella raised her eyebrow at Buffy simply to get a rise out of the two 'soulful' vampires.

Both men let out indignant 'oi's. As Buffy laughed.

"Why don't we get food? It's not a big rush. Besides, we will need to build up our strength, right Karrie?" Bella said looking back at Karrie.

"That's for sure." Giggled the teen.

The group went to a twenty-four/seven diner and sat laughing and crying at stories of the past four years. All to soon it was time to go.

The group split up into the two cars and talked idly about their likes and dislikes. Bella's main thought was on her fiancé's family and what kind of creatures they where. Bella decided to strike up a conversation with Giles on the possibility of separate races of vampires.

"So, Giles." Bella cautiously got the graying man's attention, "Would it be possible for their to be…I suppose another kind of vampire? Other then the ones we kill?"

"Actually, there are rumors of their to be two races of vampire, one with much more of the originals in them. These vampires are said to sparkle in the sun, and can only be destroyed by werewolf's or each other, that we know of. The are called in legends the _Siku Miungu _or Day Gods. Where the ones we see and slay are often called the _Usiku Miungu_ or Night Gods. Both are often still feared on the dark continent and Romania and parts of Greece and Italy."

Bella nodded and fell into a thoughtful daze as she drove back to Forks going much slower then she did on the way to Port Angelus. Finally after three hours of putting it off Bella drove into the drive way in Carlisle's Honda, Karrie pulling in behind her.

Bella got out of the car and turned towards Giles and the rest of the group.

"Do you guys trust me?" She asked unsteadily.

"Yeah of course we do." Buffy nodded

"Good." Bella said, "Karrie, go tell every one we're here. Okay?"

"Sure, Bells."

Bella sighed in annoyance, "Really, even you?"

"Yupper-peppers!" Karrie giggled as she skipped inside.

.o0o.

"What! A vampire?" Buffy asked in incredulity

"Buffy calm down!" Bella said, "They don't eat humans, and the have saved my life more than once!"

"But still a vampire?" Buffy exclaimed stubbornly

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Like you're one to talk." Bella yelled it and the same time Faith said it.

Buffy glared at Faith then sighed when one of Faith's eyebrows went up. She looked back at Bella in speculation.

"Don't you trust me, Buffy?" Bella asked

"Does he treat you right?" Buffy asked

"Yeah. Always, Like I am the rarest gem on the planet." Bella smiled at the thought of how careful Edward was around her.

"Because you are." Edward said.

Bella smiled wider. Faith snorted, as did Xander. Buffy rolled her eyes. Then took several menacing steps towards Edward.

"Listen here, if you ever hurt Bella, I will personally tear out your ribcage to make a hat!" Buffy threatened. When Edward swallowed Bella let out a laugh and Xander smiled saying,

"Well I'll be a vampire's butt-monkey, Buffy's done it again!" Which caused half the room to laugh very hard.

.o0o.

_*Elsewhere*_

"Okay Kiddies, this is where it gets confusing." An older version of Tiger said staring down at Vi, Dru and a younger version of himself.

"Not really, time travel." The younger Tiger said simply

"Not about that, about you guys saving the world."

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's gonna be hard, but it's what you have to do." Tiger .2 said sadly,

Dru smiled sadly, "Such a sad, sad time. The stars are dieing."

The older Tiger looked as if he had, in that instant gained twenty years, "Yeah, Dru, the stars are dieing."

Vi shook her head in disbelief, "So that future is on us if we don't do as you say?"

Tiger watched the older version of himself nod, then he stepped forward. "You're using a glamour on yourself." He said finally with a monotone yet determined voice.

"Yes. I thought you would probably catch on." The older version of Tiger agreed nodding cautiously.

"Why."

"I'll be back, and you'll understand why I had to glamour myself then, but until then, good luck." With only that offered as an explanation the Tiger .2 Disappeared in a bright swirl of blue lights.

With the fourth occupant of the room gone, the other three shared a look. "Alright Vi, Dru, change of plans. It looks like Forks is going to be the last battlefront of the apocalypse, and we're gonna be the generals."

Dru stood and went to her room, as did Vi. Vi came out shortly after, her already packed duffle bag and instead of her usual loose angora sweaters over her colorful tank tops and patched up Capri pants, that usual consider darker greens and purples, she wore a pair of black military issued combat boots, a black pair of cargo pants that tucked into the boots, and a black turtle-neck top. She completed her outfit with fingerless riding gloves and a sleek female riding jacket. The outfit was the norm for slayers now, but Vi like a few of the other slayers that had happened to be at the first war had something that set them apart from the army, and named them generals. Every slayer general had a patch on their riding jacket that had a stake as an 'L' in the word Slay. The actual Patch said Slay Me and was in the shape of a Valentines Day heart. Tiger nodded then smiled as he turned to see Dru wearing the same out fit except instead of a turtle neck she had on a plaid corset that consisted of a deep royal purple, a dark crimson red, and a dark Raven black. The colors marked her as a member of the supernatural, the corset marked her as a seer. Tiger froze when Dru vamped out, she was known to be very unpredictable when that happened, when she simply tackled him and made him promise to be safe which he easily did as he laughed good naturedly.

The two walked out to the jet that Vi learned how to fly, and that the three arrived in. Tiger stood at the back door and waved to his friends as they loaded into the jet and flew off. Tiger sighed and turned to the empty house. He smiled,

"Cordy, Tara, Fred, they're gone now."

The three women who had died fighting the good fight appeared, and stood next to each other. Tiger nodded at them in greeting, "I'm gonna assume you heard."

"Every single spoken word," Cordy said, "although I am still pretty sad that we couldn't even ask them to say hi to the others."

"Working for the powers sucks." Fred said.

Tara silently voiced her agreement with a nod.

Tiger smiled, at least you can catch up through me.

"True." Cordy said, "So one of us will glamour ourselves, and live with you."

"Tara, she has the most mystical experience and could probably rock Dru's personality."

"Yeah." Fred said

Tiger looked at Tara as she glamoured herself into young looking Drusilla. He smiled and then, looked at the other two, "One of you is going to have to be Vi."

Cordy turned around once and her features shifted into the redheaded slayer that had just left not to long before. The Four stood there and then Fred broke the silence.

"Well I want something to do too!" With that she glamoured herself into a woman in her mid-forties, "Call me Stephanie Hawthorn."

.o0o.

Tiger walked into school and immediately went to his home room class which he, interestingly enough, shared with Bella, Edward and Alice. Sitting behind Bella and Edward, and next to Alice the boy ignored the stares he was getting.

Tiger prayed that the teacher wouldn't ask him to tell anything about himself to the class.

Unfortunately whatever entity that was in charge of that whole ordeal was not on his side. As soon as the teacher came into the room, he told the class, "I am sure by now you all know that we have a new student? Mr. Perry, if you would come to the front of the room."

Tiger glared at a snickering Bella, as he made his way up to the front of the room.

"So introduce yourself to the class and tell them five things you love or like to do, and five things you hate." The teacher encouraged.

Tiger looked at Bella, "My name is Edgar Perry, but I hate my name so call me Tiger, I hate the outdoors, Sunshine, bowties, and people that don't wear enough hats."

"And what do you like?"

"Boys, diamonds, acting, bellbottoms, Bella, and I love to sing."

"Okay and two of your fundamental beliefs, and would you be willing to sing us a song?"

"Okay. Supernatural creatures are real," he sent a wink to the Slayer and the two vampires in the room, "and bellbottoms should be worn by everybody."

"Interesting, so were you going to sing a song?"

"Why not?"

Tiger moved to the center of the room and shook his red locks out.

Edward went back to the piano immediately, earning a raised eyebrow from the teacher. Edward simply looked at the boy who opened his mind for him. The two nodded at each other and Edward started to play.

After several counts Tiger jumped in, his alto voice shocking most of the room.

'_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:"Why am I doing this to myself?"Losing my mind on a tiny error,I nearly left the real me on the , no, no, no, no…'_

Tiger shivered. He felt his audience lean in, already rapped up in his impromptu performance.

'_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,It's okay not to be it's hard to follow your don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,Just be true to who you are!'_

Alice jumped in providing the backing vocals for Tiger as he held that last note briefly.

'_Who you are, Who you are, Who you are, Who you are, Who you are, Who you are, Who you are, Who you are, Who you are, Who you are, Who you are._

Tiger played with his shoulder length locks as he sang,

'_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!The more I try the less it's working, yeah'Cause everything inside me screamsNo, no, no, no, no...Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,It's okay not to be it's hard to follow your tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,There's nothing wrong with who you are!'_

Tiger and Alice took to harmonizing together like a duck takes to water. The two sang the next part, and Bella smiled, she remembered when Tiger would sing her to sleep, he felt he had to repay her. He was a fan of Jessie J before she was Jessie J.

'_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!Just go, and leave me alone!Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,'_

Tiger put Christina to shame with the next line that he easily belted out.

'_With a smile, that's my home!_

_That's my home, no…'_

Edward softened his playing for an instrumental part, but picked up quickly. Tiger finished strongly with the chorus repeat once more.

'_No, no, no, no, no...Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,It's okay not to be okay...Sometimes it's hard to follow your don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,Just be true to who you are!Yeah, yeah, yeah'(Quick A/N: I figured, Forks High School is small enough that there isn't a choir, so a person who sings is a hot commodity. Also I go to a school smaller then Forks is said to be, and we can barely afford a choir. Plus the song deserves recognition, Who You Are by Jessie J. It helped me through writers block and school issues.)_

.o0o.

Tiger was enjoying time with the Cullen's and a few of the tribe wolves. Having been assigned a project on his first day, by his evil incarnate English teacher, with Bella, he was able to have a legitimate excuse to observe them. Tiger was getting along surprisingly well with Rose and even better with Leah, odd considering that they happened to be the most distant members of the group.

"So how old are you actually Tiger?" Asked Leah sending a wink to her brother.

"Depends who you ask." Tiger chuckled answering, "My real age is fourteen, but according to twelve of these fine states, I am 17, in eight I am 19, in two I am twenty, and in five I am twenty-two."

Bella smiled, "Hmm, so technically Seth would be jailbait."

"Seth? Oh! You mean the mini-hunk sitting next to the oversized bag of muscles?" Tiger asked as he gestured to Emmet and Jacob.

"One way to put it." Alice stated a smile on her face. Tiger looked down and then looked back up to Alice.

"Alice. I can't believe it." Everyone was confused, "I guess you have a right to know, that I am you're grandson, twice over."

Alice stared at Tiger, "How?"

"You were turned after you had your daughter."

TIME FOR AN AUTHORS NOTE TO THE EXTREME (hence the capital letters)

Okay, I'm sorry! Feel free to throw rotten fruit. I have been so busy. I have just started a band, and we rehearse almost every other day! And on top of that I am doing to projects over my break, and finals is only a week after I go back to school, so I have a lot on my plate. And Fanfiction is the easiest to forget. So sorry if you like my stories, and I promise I'll do better! Feel free to send me PM's to pressure me. And the next chapter is on the way. I am writing it now. Oh and what do you think of my shocking ass cliffhanger? Let me know where you want me to go with this! Reviews are love and encourage me to take time to write. But seriously let me know what you think about the cliffhanger, and let me know what you'd like to see from it.


End file.
